Emanon
by morganb91
Summary: Dickward, bitchy Bella with roadrage. High School. Soccer. Cross country. Some drug use. Lots of language.


I moaned as Mike's finger's dipped into me, sighing as I bucked against him. "Ouch." I hissed as he dug his finger against my clit.

"What?" He asked, breathing heavily as he laid beside me

"That fucking hurts when you do that shit." I gasped, smacking his hand away. Once again, I was probably not going to get mine. Well, at least by him anyway.

"Sorry," he whispered, kissing my shoulder. He pulled the rest of my jeans down and I kicked them off my legs, grabbing his dick as he positioned himself above me. I seriously fucking hated guiding him in all the time. The least you could do if put your damn dick in! I let out a soft moan as he entered me, grabbing his shoulder's to add effect. It wasn't that Mike wasn't a good lover...I mean, he touched all the right places, said all the right things, but just never got me to home base, you know? He breathed into my neck harshly, moving his hips against mine. His hands rested beside my head as he made deep thrusts into me. I moaned lightly as I snuck my hand down my stomach. He slapped my hand away, trying to rub my clit himself. God damn it, that shit hurts. I twisted my hips in an effort to get away from his touch. Wrong move. He thought I liked it. His movement sped up and I clawed at his back as his hands went back to their position by my head. I arched my back, panting and kept my eyes close. Please God, just this once. Just once let me have it! I prayed, but it went unanswered as I felt Mike twitch inside me. I squeezed around him a few times, letting out some moans. I was breathing heavily. Not so much from the fact that I was spent, because my clit would definitely need some attention later, but because his weight was crushing me.

"Mike?" I said, pushing against his chest.

"Oh, yeah." He breathe, backing up on the seat and buckling his pants. He got out of the truck, helping me down as I stepped down. "You ok?" He smiled as I wobbled, straightening out my jacket. I nodded, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, I'm good." I smiled. He threw the condom somewhere in the bushes by the house and nodded to me.

"Well, I'll see you at school." He nodded. "Love you." He kissed my forehead.

"Yeah." I replied, tucking my hair behind my ear. Ugh, this so fucking sucked. He retreated to his car, driving away as the lights faded from view. I leaned against my truck, arms crossed as I tried to figure out what to do.

Mike was a nice guy, he was. It just...wasn't clicking with us. It wasn't fair to have a relationship where the other person always got theirs and the other was left to dry. Now, I'm sure if I was honest about this, he'd try. But I'd hurt his feelings and that'd probably just make everything awkward. I sighed, going into the house and walking up to my room. Charlie was on the night shift doing twelves. He bitched about not being home for dinner but promised to be home for breakfast. Whatever. Forks needed protecting and my dad was one of the men that did it. I climbed into the shower making double sure to wash the latex smell off of my thighs. That kid seriously needed to work on his withdraw technique. I sighed, getting out of the shower and wrapping my hair in a towel. I could hear a knock downstairs and looked in the mirror. Who the fuck was that? I grumbled, stomping down the stairs and whipping the door open.

Before me stood a very gorgeous and very angry Edward Cullen. "Cullen," I spat," What the fuck are you doing on my doorstep?" I asked. My eyes went down to the dog he had by the collar. "Maggie!" I cried, pulling her towards me. She excitedly jumped on me, licking my face. Maggie was my two year old Boxer dad had gotten me for Christmas two years ago.

"That's disgusting," Edward snarled, stepping back. "Keep your fucking dog away from my house." He spat. I looked up at him.

"Your house? What the hell did you have her all the way out there for?" I asked. Edward's parents house was four miles out.

"The better question is what the hell was your mutt doing all the way out there? I came home from practice and there she was, fucking slutting herself out to Brickle. I had to fucking pry the two apart basically." The black beanie on his head slid back a little, revealing the bronze hair that girls dreamed about. The grey American Eagle hoodie he had on hung off of his body.

"They were...together?" I asked in horror. I looked down at Maggie who was now running around in the living room, always trying to catch the stub of tail she was never going to get. I looked back at Edward who had a smirk on his face.

"Unfortunately." I shuddered. I hadn't had the chance to get Maggie to the vet with how hectic Charlie and my schedule were. "Dad says he'll pay for the puppies shots and shit as long as we split the profits fifty/fifty." Edward smirked, crossing his arms.

"My dog is not pregnant!" I stuttered, looking back at Maggie. "Slut." I muttered. She looked up at me, panting. That fucking dog. I looked back to Edward.

"I wouldn't doubt that she is, Swan. Brickle had her pretty good." I rolled my eyes.

"Can't you control that beast?" I asked, shoving a finger into his chest. His head went back as he laughed.

"Control my dog? On my property?" He asked. "Oh, that's fucking rich, Swan. Your dog prances up in my yard and suddenly it's my dog's fault? Are you kidding me?" He stepped closer to me and I shoved him away, shaking my head. The towel drying my hair was threatening to fall and I steadied it.

"Well...well..."

"Well nothing. You have my number if she does end up being knocked up?" He asked, shoving his hands in his pockets. I frowned, scowling at him.

"Of course not." I scoffed. His eyes rested on my chest and I crossed my arms. Until now, I hadn't realized I was standing out on my porch in a tank top and shorts with no bra on. He smirked.

"Do you have any paper?" He asked, mimicking my gesture by crossing his arms.

"No. We have fucking stone tablets and chisle's." I hissed, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, shut the fuck up bitchface and get some paper so I can get the fuck out of here." He snarled. I rolled my eyes again, moving to walk in the house. He went to follow me.

"Ohhhh no. Out. I'm not going to clean my house front attic to basement because your diseased ass came into my house." I barked at him, pushing him away. My hands met stone and I tried once more to push him.

"I'm not going anywhere." He said, his stance solid in the doorway. I sighed, pushing back from him. He followed me into the hallway and I rumaged through the writing desk. Where the hell did those paper pads go? I rustled again through some other drawers. "Jesus, I thought your locker was mess, your house is a nightmare." He muttered, looking at me as I went through the desk again.

"I fucking had them in here the other day!" I cried, getting more and more pissed. The towel fell from my hair landing in a heap on the floor. I glared at it, whipping my hair over my shoulder as I ran a hand through it. Marching into the kitchen, I began sorting to through drawers. Edward's cough interupted my search as he held up a piece of paper.

"My number," he motioned, handing it to me. I snatched it from him.

"My dog's not pregnant." I mumbled, crossing my arms, glaring at him. He chuckled.

"Whatever. And Bella," he said, turning to look at me as he stepped on the porch. I leaned one hand against it, crossing my ankles. "Don't fucking call or text unless it involves the bitch," he smiled. I glared at him, slamming the door in his face. As fucking if.

* * *

I dreaded school the next day as I pulled into the parking lot. Fuckface had some bitch plastered against the wall as I walked into the school, his head turning to look at me. I glared at him, pushing the doors open as I walked through. The hall was crowded more than usual as I tried to make my way through the crowd. People bumped into me and I smiled when I saw Rose leaning against my locker.

"Hey hot stuff," she smiled. She wrapped her pink victoria's secret sweater around her, shoving her hands into her jean pockets.

"Hey," I replied, slamming stuff into my locker angrily. My locker was not a mess.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" She asked, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail. I turned to her, grabbing my anatomy book out of my locker and clutching it to my chest.

"Fuckface." I snarled, leaning against my locker. Her eyebrows rose.

"I never thought I'd see the day that he'd gotten inside those boyshorts," she laughed. I punched her arm.

"You know that's not what I meant," I hissed. "His fucking dog fucked Maggie yesterday." Rose let out a laugh.

"Fuck this, let me shout to the whole damn school that you and Eddie are going to be parents." I stiffened, my eyes growing in horror.

"Rose, no. You can't." I said, clutching her arm.

"Hey, Swan, your ass is in the way. Can you move over so I can get my shit?" Edward bellowed from behind me. I jumped at his voice, whipping around to look at him as he put his bookbag in his locker. He grabbed his anatomy book while looking at me. "Problems?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I looked to Rose who had a smirk on her face.

"Are you excited?" She asked. He looked at her confused. My face went red.

"About anatomy?" He asked, closing his locker.

"About being a daddy." She laughed. His face went red.

"What?" He asked. "Who said that? Where is she? I knew those fucking condom's Lauren had looked sketchy-"

"Oh, Eddie. Your dog." Rose laughed. I groaned inwardly, biting my bottom lip. He looked down at me and back to her.

"Who knows if Brickle is the dad. Maybe we'll have to go on Maury or some shit to find out?" He humored her. She laughed. Again, I groaned.

"Don't talk about Maggie like that." I hissed, opening my eyes. He rolled his.

"Who knows who she fucked on her way to my house. It could've been that little toy poodle on down on Ring Street, who knows," he replied, shrugging his shoulders. The image of my Boxer getting it from a dog much smaller than herself made a humorous picture.

"Like that could happen," Rose laughed. I heard a squeal as Jessica came up to him, kissing him on the cheek as she pretty much clawed his chest away. He smiled, wrapping his arm around her and winking at me. I glared at him.

"Ugh, he is such a pig. That's like the second chick this week he's been with." I said, slamming my locker door.

"It was Tanya at the beginning of the week, wasn't it?" Rose asked, clutching her book to her chest. I nodded.

"Yeah, with the fucking beetle that almost scratched my baby." I hissed, narrowing my eyes. Rose threw her head back as she laughed.

"I _almost_ forgot about that." She laughed.

"Shut up," I sighed, walking into anatomy with Rose. Everyone was crowded at the white board, looking at a piece of paper.

"Are you serious?" Mike asked, running his hand through his hair. His eyes caught mine and he smiled. "Looks like we're not lab partners anymore." Mike smiled, laughing lightly. I furrowed my brows.

"What?" I asked, pushing my way through the sea of students. Ok, there were only like twenty kids, but still. I glared at the paper, my sight turning red. "Cullen." I growled.

"Yes?" A deep, velvet voice asked from behind me. I looked up, turning as I stalked to my new lab desk. Clear in the fucking back. How was I supposed to see that shit. I was NOT going to wear my glasses to school. No way, no how. His face mimicked mine as he walked towards the back, a scowl gracing his features.

"Am I ever going to get rid of you?" He asked, his fists clenched. I looked straight ahead as Rose pranced to her table. At least it was right in front of us and I'd be able to talk to her at least.

"Well, well, well. Isn't that quaint?" She laughed, setting her book down on the table. Edward let out a growl and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Shut it, Hale." She smirked.

"Oh, poor little Eddie has to sit with poor little Bella." She laughed, sitting on the stool.

"Bitch, I'll pull that blonde weave out of your hair so damn fast you won't know what hit you," Edward snarled, his hand reaching out. I smacked his hand down.

"Don't talk to her like that," I spat. His eyes turned dark.

"I'll fucking talk to her however I want." He replied just as venomously. Rose sat up straighter as she watched her new lab partner walk towards the table.

"Eddie!" The guy bellowed, pulling Edward up into one of those man hugs that guys do.

"At least I'll be surrounded by someone civilized," Edward said, his face lightening. I rolled my eyes. "How's it going Emmett?" He asked. Emmett glanced at Rose, his smile wide.

"Awesome, apparently." Emmett had been trying to get in Rose's boudoir since before I could remember. Rose was not having it.

"Now who has a quaint seating arrangement, Rose?" I snickered as Emmett's huge ass plopped on the stool. She turned and glared at me.

"Shut it, Swan." She hissed. Mr. Banner walked into the room, clapping to get us to calm down.

"I see you've gotten your new seating arrangements," he smiled. We all sat quiet. "I assume this should keep the chatter down during class. Now, who wants to begin our lab for the day? Seperate the onion cells according to their mitosis phases."

I groaned, grabbing the slide as Edward pulled out the microscope. He plugged it in as Mr. Banner shut the lights off and I handed him the slide.

"So, what resolution should we set this on first?" He asked, squinting into the microscope.

"Mmm, ten x is the first setting. As it always should be," I replied, rolling my eyes. I watched as he moved the adjustment knob.

"Prophase." He stated, pulling back from the microscope. I leaned in to check and his cologne overwhelmed my nose.

"Um, yeah, it's prophase." I said, running my hand through my hair quickly.

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, I just said that." I narrowed my eyes, clenching my teeth. "So, is your mutt showing yet?" He asked, pulling the other slide under the microscope.

"She's not a mutt," I growled out. He laughed, leaning down again.

"Is that the first time she got out?" He asked, leaning back from the micrscope. "Anaphase."

"Yes...I figured Charlie would've made sure he locked the door." I sighed, writing down anaphase on the paper once I checked the slide.

"Why, can she open it or something?" He asked, moving the next slide onto the stage. I laughed.

"That dog is ridiculously smart. Like, she should have her own show on Animal Planet or something. Only, she's never ran away before. She's always just stayed in the yard." I said.

"Metaphase." He said, moving the slide off of the stage. "Maybe she wanted some adventure. Or to get laid." He smirked. "Want to check?" He asked, tiliting his head. I looked up to the table in front of us, Emmett and Rose crowded around their microscope.

"No, I believe you." I sighed. "And that leaves-"

"Telophase." He smirked.

"She didn't want adventure or to get laid. Your dog probably abducted her or something." I mumbled, handing Mr. Banner our sheet as he walked by. The bell rang and I gathered up my books.

"Yes, because Brickle just walks around the neighborhood and walks the four miles to your house, then beckons her to come with him to my house where they shack up." He shook his head, scooping his books into his arms.

"Well, being that he is your dog, it wouldn't shock me." I replied, walking out of the classroom and across the hall to my french class. He strolled in behind me, putting his books down at the desk in front of me. I hated that I would have to sit by this kid in TWO classes now.

"Brickle is a stud." He smiled, turning around in his chair to look at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Could you turn around please? You're distracting me," I said, opening my notebook.

"Do I distract you a lot?" He asked, tilting his head as he closed my notebook. I glared.

"Only when I'm coming up with ways to dispose of your body." I growled out as the rest of the class filed in. The bell rang and he smirked.

"I think you think of other-"

"Bonjour class!" Madame Han exclaimed, clapping her hands to get us to quiet. He turned around, tucking a pen behind his ear. It took everything in me not to grab that pen and stab him in the fucking head with it. Madame had a black, knee length dress on today with black boots that went up mid calf. I groaned. The lady wasn't fat, but she sure wasn't skinny. She needed to not wear the clothes she wore and maybe update her makeup to not be so sparkly. "Ca va, monsieur Cullen?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Tres bien, Madame," he replied. My stomach lurched as I bent down to write in my notebook.

"Et Isabella?" She asked, my head snapping up.

"Tres mal," I replied, bending back down to write.

"Porquoi, madmoiselle?" She asked, frowning.

"Je ne sais pas." I shrugged. Get off my back lady. You asked, I answered. This is not interrogate Swan day.

She laughed. "D'accord." She pointed to the board and began explaining to us that we needed to translate a chapter out of our books into English. I sighed. This was going to take forever without a damn dictionary. Edward turned around as everyone began speaking.

"I'm having issues with the verb forms for some of this sentence structure." He said, plopping his book on my desk. I shoved it away, but he kept it there.

"That's not my problem." He looked around the class.

"Well, it's a problem if you don't have a dictionary," he replied. Madame never let us have our own dictionary's because she said they were too inconsistent. So, we were resorted to the dozen we had, which, I didn't have the pleasure of grabbing when we walked in. "And, I know how terrible your translation is, as well as spelling, so maybe we can help each other out?" He asked, raising his eyebrow. I sighed, grabbing my book as I slid it over.

"Why are you even talking to me?" I asked, smoothing out my page and looking down at my book.

"Well, I figured, since we're going to be parents and all-"

"No," I said, holding a hand up to him, "don't. WE," I said, motioning between the two of us, "Are not going to be anything. Understand, Cullen?" I asked. He laughed.

"Whatever you say, Swan. Whatever you say." He looked down at his book. "But are we going to help each other with this?" He asked. Since when did Edward Cullen not excel at everything known to God?

"I guess, whatever." I grumbled.


End file.
